The Day She Slipped Away
by ewwariana
Summary: A/N : This is strictly because I've seen so much hate lately and I've seen some things that should not be said even if you're "joking" or not. Don't hate me for making it Ally's character but I just wanted to show that you never know who your words can affect. Even the kindest people can hurt.


Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may realize.

* * *

Sitting in the sand watching the waves crashing into the shore he takes in a deep breath allowing the grief stricken salty air to fill his lungs. Things had never been this silent, desolate and gray the world was dull anymore the only color in the world was now gone. The world seemed to notice its loss, the sky a dark grey the sky threatening to let the rain drops fall just like him, but like the Miami sky the tears just couldn't fall but sure made it seem like they would at any moment. Thunder cracked just like his heart, his mind wondering why it all had to happen, why someone so innocent and captivating had to suffer. The waves crashed even harder and violently into the shore , he sat there trying to convince himself it was all a dream that he would return to hear the be loving sounds of her soothing gentle voice singing along as she continued to get into the rhythm of the song she had been writing. Her fingers gently and gracefully stroking the keys as she figured that no one was there as she would close her eyes and sing and play sweet comforting melodies that came from deep within. The music could calm anyone it would put you into a trance, wanting to hear more, wondering where it had been all your life and how someone could possibly be human and sing and play the piano like that, the music could bring tears to your eyes. He closed his eyes the lonesome air blowing over his face, the wind blew hard leaving goosebumps on his tanned skin as he wished that he could take her place instead.

A smile was always plastered across her face, that smile that people could easily fall in love with at first sight, the smile that could brighten your entire day it was gone. She had always been there for anyone who needed her she would put everyone's needs before her own, she had done anything for anyone. She was so kind to everyone, although not everyone was always kind to her, but she would simply smile and move on. The girl that was so positive and so full of love, kindness and happiness whose attitude always was "I can and I love you." The girl that put everyone before herself with a heart of gold was gone, she always wanted to change the world and had so much ahead of her. So much happiness and laughs and good times ahead of her they were all gone. Passing strangers, she would flash them that beautiful smile and shower them with compliments or hugs just because she thought they were in need of it. The girl so full of life who was eager for her future and always having a hunger for knowledge and bettering herself was gone. The girl with a strong passion for music and following her dreams was gone. Everything that made the world better was now gone.

No one could wrap their mind around how the always happy, smiling, big hearted, positive girl could hide what was happening. No one really knew the truth she said, she wouldn't let anyone find out and she had tried for so long to hide the pain and hurting and in all honestly she had been broken for so long but she didn't let it show. She wouldn't let them think she wasn't strong. She would tell everyone how much they were worth and mattered and how much they needed to stay strong and how much she loved them and would always be there for them, but she didn't even believe her own words. Everyone knew her as the girl that they could always go to, the girl that seemed to have no problems in her life and although she didn't show it there were things that were so wrong. So wrong. She fought a battle against the hate and hurtful words and she fought and fought with all her strength. Until she forfeited from the battle willingly. When she went astray and finally gave the victory win to the cold, heartless, atrocious world. She didn't give up she drew her line and quit fighting she had suffered enough damage.

No one saw it coming she had acted upbeat and had a smile on her face complimenting everyone, even just a little more that day. No one could have called what she was thinking during those final hours that she was still here on Earth. The petite joyful brunette hugged everyone a little longer that day but they just figured that the stress of finals was causing her to be a little more loveable since she always was hugging someone and it hadn't been like her to stay up in her room for hours at a time she had always loved to go out and watch the clouds. She was in the cloud watchers club after all, they all just figured she was studying for her finals because getting good grades was what was most important to her. She always studied for long amounts of time before her test after all she was an A+ honor roll student. A very smart quick-witted girl who had so much to offer the world. She had such a bright future ahead of her, but little did they know that's not how she felt. While they thought she was catching up on Biology she was crying her eyes out and wishing that all of it would just end. She couldn't take anymore and the options were starting to run low. The beautiful girl didn't want to give up for her family and friends sake but she couldn't act like she was stronger for too much longer.

She didn't want to let anyone else know that she was hurting she had always been an introvert not wanting to "annoy" or " burden" other people with her problems. Although that could be a good trait sometimes it also pissed him off. His best friend felt like she couldn't come to him or others. She hid it way to well, they never knew about all of the things that were said to her. He never knew that people could be so mean and say such things even if they were joking or not. The messages were still up on her computer screen when they found her. The day she left the world. She left leaving behind a path of destruction and lots of broken pieces, nothing would ever be the same. For anybody who knew the brown haired beauty.

The note she left on top of the keyboard of her laptop was written in her messy handwriting, tear drops stained the page. The thought of her in tears and writing her own death note could make anyone's heart shatter into a million pieces. It surely made his, he couldn't get any of it out of his head. He'd never be able to forget, he'd never be the same ever again. She had meant so much to him and now she was gone and he didn't know what to feel. He didn't feel anything, he couldn't he was numb.

He could still remember every word of that damn note and those damn messages on the screen she had put up with it for so long and she went through it by herself, that's what killed him. Everyone her parents, friends, and even people who would come in thought hey maybe if I had done something differently she would still be her today. Everyone blamed themselves. They still couldn't believe that the girl who made them smile and feel valuable all the time was gone and never coming back again. The messages from his "fans" had threats and numerous insulting things and many times saying she should take her own life. Many threats and many more insulting messages. He read them for 10 minutes and then felt sick to his stomach anyone that could possibly tell another human being to kill themselves and that they didn't matter that nobody would care and that they should just do everyone a favor obviously had problems.

No one knew what she was going through, fighting a constant internal demon that eventually won. The problems were only temporary and he wished she would have stuck around to see that. She may be happier now, but she left so much behind, some people and things would never be the same again. Her parents weren't able to look at the instruments or her room the same they had to put their little baby girl in the ground. Instead of planning their daughter's wedding they had to plan her funeral because she was gone and was never coming back. Their only little girl , the one thing that they were so proud of was now gone and they never got a chance to say how much they loved her and how good of person she was they didn't get a chance to see her go on and live her life. She was gone. Her friends felt that it was somehow their fault they were supposed to be there and be the ones that wouldn't let her go through things alone and yet she was gone. The threats and the so called "fans" and "friends" constantly telling her to take her life had finally gotten to her and now it was true Ally Dawson was officially gone and no one would ever be the same. The sun wouldn't shine, the sky wasn't blue.

* * *

A/N : You never know when your words can push someone over the edge. Even if you're just "joking" with someone you never know how they can take it. You never know someone's situation or what they're going through. Why tell them that no one cares? You know what someone does care and I swear taking your life is permanent solution to a temporary problem. There is no going back. You're not ending your sadness you're only passing it onto others around you like your family and friends. I know it may not seem like things will ever get better but they will, and it may be hard but in the end you'll look back and be a better and stronger person and wonder why you were even sad in the first place. You have so much ahead of you don't you want to stick around and see it all? I love you. Stay strong. I know you can.


End file.
